Solve for $z$, $ -\dfrac{1}{5z + 5} = -\dfrac{z - 7}{5z + 5} + \dfrac{5}{5z + 5} $
Solution: If we multiply both sides of the equation by $5z + 5$ , we get: $ -1 = -z + 7 + 5$ $ -1 = -z + 12$ $ -13 = -z $ $ z = 13$